


practice makes perfect

by liveinfury, tazer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Porn Hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazer/pseuds/tazer
Summary: “I just thought of something,” Jonny says, breaking the silence. He waits for Patrick to look up from his phone to continue. “It might sound stupid so you don’t have to agree, but um, since we both want to have sex with someone we trust, maybe we could have sex with each other,” he says, rambling a little.





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Gay Porn Hard, and hopefully it works (heh.)

“How was it?” Jonny asks when Patrick gets back from his date. He’s in bed with his laptop, catching the last minutes in the second period of the Hawks game and he definitely has not been waiting up for Patrick. Not at all. 

Jonny’s just curious to see how the date went. 

“It was good,” Patrick replies as he starts to get ready for bed. “Alex is really funny.”

Jonny tries to keep from scowling or saying something stupid like “I’m funny.” He’s been crushing on Patrick for the better over a year and while it was fine last year when their dorms were down the hall from each other’s, it’s a lot harder to deal with when they’re sharing one this year.

“Yeah?” Jonny asks, settling back into the conversation. “That’s great, Pat. That was your second date right?”

Patrick nods. “We’re going out next week, it’ll be our third date.”

“Ah,” Jonny says. “That’s the big one.”

“What do you mean?”

Jonny looks over at where Patrick appears to be struggling to get into his hoodie. “Third date usually means sex. I mean, for a lot of people.”

“Oh, right.” Patrick’s head finally pokes through, but he’s wearing it backwards, the hood lays on his chest. “Fuck,” he grumbles before flipping it around.

“So, are you excited?” Jonny asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

“For what? Sex?”

“Yeah,” Jonny answers, shrugging.

“Not really,” Patrick admits, “I’m kind of a virgin?”

Jonny raises an eyebrow, expecting Patrick to elaborate. “Kind of a virgin? You’re either a virgin or you’re not, buddy.”

“Like I’ve fooled around with guys before, but I’ve never...you know,” he explains. 

“Oh, yeah, nothing wrong with that. I haven’t either,” Jonny says truthfully.

It’s Patrick’s turn to be surprised. “No?”

“Nope, I guess I never really found the right guy to do it with,” Jonny says, “I never really trusted anyone enough with that.”

Patrick belly flops onto his bed. “Same.”

It gets pretty quiet after that, Jonny pulling out his phone after a few minutes to answer a few texts. He’s answering the latest text he got from David when he gets an idea. 

“I just thought of something,” Jonny says, breaking the silence. He waits for Patrick to look up from his phone to continue. “It might sound stupid so you don’t have to agree, but um, since we both want to have sex with someone we trust, maybe we could have sex with each other,” he says, rambling a little. 

Jonny looks up to meet Patrick’s eyes and he’s as confused as Jonny predicted. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks like he’s about to say something but can’t find the right words to do so. 

Jonny panics and blurts, “Just to get it over with. This way, you can have sex with Alex and know what you’re doing.” 

He regrets it as soon as his words are out in the open but it’s too late to take it back so Jonny just keeps his mouth shut and looks down at his hands. 

“That’s–” Patrick starts by saying, before he stops mid-sentence, clearly at a loss for words. He offers Jonny a shrug in lieu of a coherent answer. 

Jonny sighs and shakes his head. “Hey, you don’t have to agree, alright? I was just offering,” he says, getting off the bed to change into a clean shirt before he settles back in to catch the last period of the Hawks game. 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathes, “Look, can we talk about this another time? I have an early class tomorrow and I’m exhausted.” 

Jonny nods as his stomach drops. He basically told Patrick that they should have sex and all he got as a reply was a dismissive shrug instead of an answer. He’s about to say something else but Patrick’s already turned his back to him. 

Jonny shrugs and puts his earphones on. He tries not to scream when the Hawks score in the dying seconds of the third period to win the game and he falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

*

Jonny doesn’t see Patrick until lunchtime the next day. Jonny’s Econ class ends around the same time as Patrick’s Psych class, so they meet up in the dining hall and sit together at their usual table. Jonny places his backpack on the vacant chair next to his and grins at Patrick before he starts digging into his salad. 

“Before you say anything,” Patrick says, stealing a piece of cucumber from Jonny’s plate, “I wanted to talk to you about that conversation we had yesterday.” 

Jonny gulps. This could go both ways. Patrick either wants to tell Jonny that he wants nothing to do with that spur of the moment offer Jonny came up with last night, or he wants to say he’s up for it. 

“Did you mean it?” Patrick asks instead. 

Jonny raises an eyebrow in confusion, “Did I mean it?” he echoes, unsure of what Patrick is getting at. 

“Do you seriously want to have sex with me, asshole?” Patrick says, his voice as low as a whisper yet loud enough for Jonny to decipher despite the loud atmosphere of the campus dining hall. 

“Yeah, Patrick, I do,” Jonny says, and it feels weird admitting it out loud for the first time. “I mean, I was the one to put the offer on the table in the first place.” 

Patrick nods. “Well, if you’re still up for it, I’m game.” 

“I’m still up for it,” Jonny says, trying to hide the grin that threatens to split his face in half by taking a bite of his food. 

“You have plans tonight?” Patrick asks, after taking a huge bite of his burger. 

Jonny shakes his head. 

“You do now,” Patrick says, grinning. He finishes the last piece of his burger before adding, “I’ll see you back at the dorm.” He grabs his bag and leaves. 

*

Patrick’s already in the dorm when he gets there that night. Jonny’s spent extra time at the gym today because he had been so distracted he hadn’t realized just how late it was starting to get. He’s spent the major part of the day thinking about Patrick and about what they were going to do. As soon as he enters the room, he walks to his bed and drops his bag onto the mattress before sitting on it. Patrick is sitting on his bed, his feet propped up onto his gym bag. He looks so good and he’s barely even trying; Jonny wants to kiss him so bad. 

“Hey,” Jonny says, rubbing a hand at the nape of his neck. 

Patrick grins and walks over to him. He grabs Jonny’s backpack and throws it on the floor before taking its spot on the bed next to Jonny’s folded legs. Jonny can’t help but grin back. 

“Hey,” Patrick echoes. “How do you wanna do this?” 

Jonny doesn’t know. He doesn’t know where he wants to start, all he knows is that he wants to take his time with Patrick and take him apart to the best of his abilities. He doesn’t say as much but he waggles his eyebrows tentatively. 

“C’mere,” Jonny says, pulling Patrick closer to slot their mouths together for a quick kiss. He pulls away seconds after, testing the waters, but he presses their mouths together soon after, wrapping a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck to pull him closer. 

Jonny doesn’t know if the amount of times he’s dreamt of this moment has an impact on how good the kiss is, but it’s a really good kiss. Patrick’s lips are plush and wet against his and the kiss isn’t as sloppy as Jonny would’ve expected. He grins through it as he cants his hips forward, meeting Patrick’s hips in the process. 

Patrick groans, the sound muffled by Jonny’s mouth and Jonny uses that slim moment where Patrick’s lips part to slip his tongue into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick responds to that nicely, placing a hand on Jonny’s hip to pull him closer, so close that there’s barely any space between the two of them. They kiss like that for a while, until Jonny’s jaw hurts and he has to pull back, eyes set on Patrick. 

Patrick’s mouth is red, swollen and it takes everything for Jonny not to dive back in for another kiss. They breathe loudly for a while, lying on the bed with their crotches still pressed together. 

Patrick mouths at his neck, his teeth biting into the spot right under Jonny's ear where he's so, so sensitive. Jonny closes his eyes and moans, shuddering as Patrick’s tongue licks a strand up his neck before nibbling at his jaw. 

Jonny doesn’t want to ruin the moment but if he doesn’t do something soon he’s gonna come in his pants and he doesn’t want his first time to end pathetically like that. 

Instead, he kisses Patrick one more time before saying, “You should suck me off.” 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathes into his mouth before he moves out of Jonny’s grip and onto the floor. 

Jonny turns so that his knees brush against the edge of the bed, his hands balled into fits into the sheets already even though Patrick hasn’t touched him yet. Patrick’s hands fumble with the zipper of Jonny’s pants for a moment there, but as soon as his pants and underwear are off, Jonny allows himself to breathe. 

“Oh god,” he croaks out. Jonny can feel how hard his dick is without even looking at it. He takes a look down and seeing Patrick kneeled between his legs is something he never thought he could have. 

Patrick’s mouth is on his dick in seconds, teasing at the tip a little while his hand strokes up and down the shaft. Jonny’s hands are holding onto the sheets tightly and he’s trying to fight off the urge he has to come, Patrick’s grip on him is tight and it takes everything for Jonny not to buck his hips upwards into Patrick’s touch. 

Patrick takes him a little deeper into his mouth this time, eyes fluttering close as Jonny’s dick hits the back of his throat. Jonny groans and places a hand on the back of Patrick’s neck, guiding his mouth back onto his dick every time he pulls off. 

“God, Pat, just like that,” he says, breathing hard. His fingers tangle at the curls draping the nape of Patrick’s neck and Jonny can’t help but tug on them lightly when Patrick laps the tip of his dick. 

Patrick moans loudly, getting his mouth back onto Jonny’s dick and that’s pretty much all it takes before Jonny blurts out, “I’m gonna come,” and comes partly into Patrick’s mouth and partly onto his face. 

Patrick swallows and wipes the come off his face with his fingers and sticks them into his mouth. Jonny tries to look away but he can’t, eyes focused on Patrick’s tongue as it swirls around his fingers. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were good at that,” Jonny says, hitting Patrick in the shoulder lightly. 

“Drunk people always tell the truth,” he replies, winking. 

Patrick takes off his shirt and unzips his pants and before Jonny knows it, Patrick is standing stark naked in front of him and it’s certainly not a sight for sore eyes. Patrick’s shoulders are toned, broad and Jonny wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into the skin. He licks his lips and takes another glance up and down Patrick’s body. 

It’s definitely unintentional when he says, “God, you’re hot,” but Patrick seems completely unbothered by the comment, grinning as he sits back down on the bed next to Jonny. 

Patrick pulls open the bottom drawer of the nightstand and pulls out a condom and a brand new bottle of KY. 

Jonny stares at Patrick expectantly, waiting for him to say something but he simply stares right back, grin plastered to his face. 

“You should fuck me,” he says, after a moment of awkward silence. He adds a quiet, “please,” to which Jonny snorts because Patrick is so full of shit. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says, grabbing the bottle of lube from Patrick’s hand. “You should lie down on your back to be more comfortable.” 

“Yeah? And what do you know about being comfortable during sex, huh?” Patrick asks, but he lies down on the mattress nonetheless. 

Jonny huffs in amusement but he doesn’t reply. 

He uncaps the bottle of lube and pours what seems like a normal amount on his fingers. He looks up at Patrick whose head is propped onto his forearms. 

“You ready? It’s okay if you’re not,” Jonny says, voice trailing off. 

Patrick’s snort is loud in the room. “Jonny, if you don’t get your fingers in me in the next five seconds–” 

“Alright, alright,” Jonny says, leaning forward as he circles Patrick’s hole with one finger. 

Patrick hisses but he tells Jonny to keep going. Jonny manages to push one finger past Patrick’s tight rim of muscle and he pushes in deep until Patrick moans and lifts his hips upwards, thrusting involuntarily. 

“Been waiting for this for so long,” Patrick pants as Jonny slowly pushes another finger inside of him. 

Patrick’s words send a shiver throughout Jonny’s entire body and for one second, he stills. He remembers all of a sudden that this isn’t real, that Patrick’s only saying that because he would be saying the exact same thing in bed with Alex the next time he’d have the chance to. Jonny starts to move his fingers again, afraid that Patrick might pick up on the prolonged pause and start asking questions. 

For a second, all you can hear are Jonny and Patrick’s ragged breaths. Jonny’s fingers twitch inside of Patrick and he must have done something right because Patrick groans loudly and grips Jonny’s bicep. 

“Fuck, do that again and add a third finger, Jonny,” he says, spreading his legs further apart. 

Jonny doesn’t see how he could possibly say no, so he pushes another finger in and stares intently as Patrick’s mouth drops open, his eyes fluttering close in the process. He grins, pushing his fingers further inside of Patrick at a shallow pace, enjoying every second of this more than he probably should. 

“Jonny, you have to fuck me, I’m loose enough,” Patrick says, panting loudly, and Jonny isn’t sure if it’s the way his name sounded as it left Patrick’s lips or Patrick’s actual words that make him relent, but he’s pulling his fingers out of Patrick’s ass and wiping them onto his discarded shirt. 

“Yeah, Pat,” Jonny breathes, grabbing the condom from the nightstand. 

He brings the foil packet to his lips and tears it open, discarding it after he’s taken the condom out. He rolls it down onto his dick, jerking it a few times after the condom is entirely on.

Jonny inches slowly into Patrick, stopping occasionally to let Patrick adjust. His eyes are glued to where his dick disappears inside Patrick’s ass. He feels like he’s in a vivid wet dream, that he’ll wake up soaked and moaning Patrick’s name.

“Hurts,” Patrick gasps once Jonny’s halfway in.

Jonny freezes, alarmed. “Should I pull out?”

Patrick shakes his head. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure? Pat, if it hurts then maybe I should prep you more. I can just pull out and–”

Patrick clenches his ass tight around Jonny’s dick. “Shut up,” he groans. “Shut up and fuck me. Don’t pull out, asshole.”

Jonny bites his lip to keep from grinning at Patrick’s eagerness. “Okay, okay. I got you.” He slips the rest of his dick inside Patrick, shuddering at the heat that’s engulfing his dick.

“So full,” Patrick mumbles. “Feels weird.”

“Good weird?” Jonny asks.

“Would be if you actually fucked me,” Patrick retorts.

Jonny finally tears his gaze away from his dick and looks at Patrick. His eyes are blown wide and brimming with lust. He’s alternating between biting and licking his bottom lip. Jonny’s suddenly jealous of Patrick’s own tongue so he tips forward and takes over its job. This causes Jonny to push into Patrick who emits the most beautiful sound Jonny’s ever heard.

“Good?” Jonny asks, pulling away from the kiss.

Patrick grips Jonny’s neck and hauls him back down. “Stop fucking asking me, I’ll tell you if it isn’t,” he mumbles against Jonny’s lips.

Jonny gently thrusts into Patrick at a steady rhythm. He’s been on the edge of coming since he entered him, but the slow thrusting helps keep his release at bay. He blindly reaches for Patrick’s dick, unwilling to detach their mouths, and starts tugging at it. 

Patrick gasps into Jonny’s mouth. “Fuck, Jonny.”

“Did I hit your prostate yet?” he asks, wanting to make the experience as enjoyable as he can for Patrick.

“I don’t think so,” Patrick says. “Doesn’t matter, it still feels good.”

Jonny’s never one to back down from a challenge though, so he thrusts into Patrick at a different angle. When it’s clear by Patrick’s face that it made no difference, he does changes the angle again. He keeps doing that until Patrick practically shrieks in pleasure, clutching the sheets tightly in his fists.

“There, there,” Patrick gasps. “Holy fucking hell, Jon.”

Jonny smirks and leans back in for more kisses. This might be the only time he’ll get to kiss Patrick, he’s sure as fuck going to milk every second of it. “You’re so goddamn tight.”

“Good?”

Jonny chuckles. “As if you have to ask,” he says before mouthing at Patrick’s neck. 

“I’m gonna come if you keep this up, fuck,” Patrick moans as Jonny’s thrusts get deeper and harder.

Jonny tilts his head and places a soft kiss on Patrick’s nose. “Come,” he whispers. Patrick quivers under him and closes his eyes tightly before spilling over Jonny’s fist. 

Jonny comes instantly after Patrick, overwhelmed by the feeling of his come spread out in Jonny’s fingers. He groans as he fills up the condom inside Patrick.

Patrick tangles a hand in Jonny’s hair and tugs him closer for a kiss, this one soft and lingering. Jonny slowly pulls out of Patrick even though he’d love nothing more than to be inside him for, preferably, the rest of his life.

Patrick must agree because he whines when Jonny pulls out and makes grabby hands at him.

Jonny chuckles as he tugs off his condom and goes over to toss it in the trash. “Was my dick that good?”

Patrick grins at him and nods. “Don’t let it get to your head, it’s big enough as is.”

“Like my dick, right?”

“Shhh,” Patrick mumbles. He turns and rubs his cheek into the pillow, and practically purrs with a pleased smile on his face.

Jonny returns to the bed and slides in next to him. He wraps an arm around his waist and threads a hand through his curls. “Seriously, though. It was good?”

Patrick sighs and turns around so that they’re face-to-face. “Yes, Jonny. Stop looking for validation. It was good, amazing even.”

“I’m not, I just. I wanna make sure your first time was good.”

“It was,” Patrick whispers. He leans closer and brushes his nose along Jonny’s jaw before kissing him.

Jonny’s body vibrates as Patrick’s lips touch his again. He suddenly remembers that he doesn’t get to keep this, Patrick isn’t his. This was a passing moment between them, a passionate and significant one, but still fleeting.

He pulls away and puts on a smile for Patrick before saying, “You’re good with your mouth, ya know? I think Alex will like it.”

Patrick’s grin falters for a few seconds before picking back up again. “Yeah. Right. I hope he does,” he says as he untangles himself from Jonny and practically jumps out of bed.

Jonny shivers at the sudden loss of heat. “Where are you going?” he asks, not wanting it to be over so quickly. He thought he’d at least have the rest of the night and maybe the morning in bed with Patrick.

“Shower,” Patrick says, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes. “Feel sticky.”

Jonny can’t blame him. He watches as Patrick’s slightly flushed ass and broad shoulders make their way towards the bathroom.

Jonny settles into the mattress and waits for Patrick to finish up. The next thing he knows, he’s blinking awake to an empty bed and his clock brightly displaying 2:27 AM. He looks across the room and sees a Patrick shaped lump in Patrick’s bed. Jonny swallows and lays back down. He knew this was going to happen, that it wasn’t going to last long but it still hurts all the same.

*

The morning after is awkward. More awkward than it probably should be. Patrick bolts around the room to get ready for class and leaves without looking at or talking to Jonny once.

Much of the same happens in the afternoon when they’re both in the room together. Patrick stays on his side, something he rarely does, and has headphones in for the better part of the day. Jonny tried to make conversation at first but it was clear Patrick didn’t want to talk.

So Jonny thinks, maybe Patrick just needs a day or two to adjust to things. He promised things wouldn’t change between them, but it’s only normal to be a little weird at first with your best friend who just took your virginity.

But the thing is, it goes on for days. It’s been almost a week since Jonny’s had an actual conversation with Patrick and not idle small talk. Jonny notices that Patrick’s eyes always seem to flicker past him when they’re in the same room. It’s clear he still feels weird about what happened and Jonny can’t keep waiting for Patrick to get over it on his own. He misses him.

He tries to have a real conversation with Patrick the day after his date with Alex. When Jonny gets back from a run, he sees Patrick studying at his desk. “How was it?” he asks, despite the bile that’s threatening to rise up his throat.

“How was what?” Patrick asks, flipping a page in his textbook, back facing Jonny.

“Your date with Alex,” Jonny answers. “It was last night, right?”

Patrick’s shoulders drop at Jonny words. “Uh, yeah,” he says. “It was good.”

“Good?” Jonny questions. “That’s it?”

“Yep,” Patrick says, flipping another page. There’s no way he read two whole pages in that time. 

“Are you going to give me any details?” Jonny asks, trying to be a good friend even though the details might actually kill him.

“Nah, I don’t kiss and tell,” Patrick says. He turns around and winks at Jonny before actually taking him in. Once he does, his eyes linger on Jonny’s sweaty chest and trail down to his feet.

“So you had sex?” Jonny asks, preening slightly as Patrick checks him out.

“Yeah,” Patrick says, turning back to his book. “We had sex.”

There’s something about his tone that keeps Jonny from believing him. “Really?”

“Yes,” Patrick replies, annoyed. “Really.”

“Patrick, come on.” Jonny sighs. “Talk to me here.”

“I’m busy.”

Something in Jonny snaps, he walks over to Patrick and folds the corner of the page he’s on before closing the textbook. “You promised things wouldn’t change.”

Patrick looks taken aback. “What?”

“Us. You promised that after we had sex, things would stay the same,” Jonny explains. “You promised, Pat.”

“I–they are the same,” Patrick says, still staring at his textbook as Jonny towers over him.

“Peeks, you can’t even look at me anymore,” Jonny says.

“Sure I can,” Patrick says before glancing up and looking Jonny in the eye for a few seconds before looking away again. “See.”

Jonny rolls his eyes. “What’s going on? You said things wouldn’t change, it’s just me.”

Patrick bites down on his bottom lip and sighs. “What if I want them to?” he asks, cheeks tinting red.

“What?” Jonny finds it hard to concentrate when Patrick’s tongue is out, it’s always been his weakness.

“I want things to change between us,” Patrick explains. “I don’t want to just be your best friend anymore. I want more.”

Jonny blinks, mind still processing Patrick’s words. “You want more? With me?”

Patrick huffs and tucks his hands into his armpits. “Yes. Why is that so crazy?”

“It’s not, it’s not,” Jonny reassures him, heart beating frantically against his chest. “I just - I didn’t know. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Patrick slowly looks up at Jonny. “Didn’t think it was an option,” he admits. “Is it?”

“Of course it’s an option, Pat,” Jonny rushes out before leaning down and crushing his lips haphazardly against Patrick’s.

Patrick laughs into his mouth. He kisses back quickly before gently shoving Jonny’s chest. “Neck hurts,” he explains as he stands up and wraps his arms around Jonny’s waist.

Jonny leans in to resume the kissing when he remembers. “What about Alex?”

Patrick looks at him in a haze. “Who?” he asks, leaning in for another kiss.

Jonny laughs and keeps him at bay. “Your date from last night. The guy you had sex with,” he says, grumbling out the last bit.

“Sex?” Patrick asks, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. “Oh, yeah. Right. No. I lied earlier. I canceled the date.”

“You lied?” Jonny asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes?” Patrick responds meekly.

“Do you have any idea how it felt to hear that? Or when you left my bed that night?”

Jonny tries to recall those instances without feeling a pang in his chest but it seems impossible. 

Patrick sloppily kisses Jonny’s cheek. “Sorry. I didn’t know,” he replies while pouting. “Wanted to make you jealous,” he adds, flashing Jonny a smug grin, “did it work?”

“What do you think, asshole?” Jonny asks, but he’s smiling as wide as he can.

Patrick shrugs. “I don’t think I fully understand your feelings. I think you might have to show me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup,” Patrick says, falling back onto his bed.

“This time, it’s my turn,” Jonny says, stepping out of his shorts.

“Whoa, buddy. Do you think I’m that easy or something? I just wanted to cuddle,” Patrick says, covering his eyes. “You gotta take me on dates first.”

“I had my dick inside you last week,” Jonny deadpans. “Now you want dates?”

Patrick peeks through his fingers at Jonny’s body, eyes hovering over his hardening dick. “Okay, okay,” he says, sitting up and tugging off his shirt. “Dates can wait. We can start tomorrow.”

Jonny grins and closes the space between them, covering Patrick’s body with his own.

“Hi,” Patrick says softly.

“Hi, Peeks,” Jonny replies, kissing the tip of his nose. “This is sweet and all but can you please put your dick in me?”

Patrick laughs. “You’re so fucking Canadian, it hurts,” he says, before eventually doing what’s asked of him.


End file.
